1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a laundry treating apparatus.
2. Background
A laundry treating apparatus is an apparatus for performing washing or rinsing of laundry or an apparatus for performing both washing and rinsing of laundry.
A laundry treating apparatus may be installed indoors on a floor surface. In case of a front loading type laundry treating apparatus (known as a drum washing machine) into which laundry is introduced from a front, an inlet through which the laundry is introduced into the laundry treating apparatus is located at a comparatively low position. Therefore, a user may need to bend over to introduce and withdraw laundry into and from the laundry treating apparatus.
In order to remove such inconvenience, among laundry treating apparatuses, there is a front loading type laundry treating apparatus having a support installed under a main body to raise a height of an input hole.
However, support provided on the laundry treating apparatus may be used as only a unit to raise the height of the input hole or a unit to store accessories required for washing, but may not exhibit a laundry treating function, such as washing and/or drying.